6 years of Waiting
by AnimeAlexis
Summary: Ron Weasley has been in love for 6 years, but will he ever find the courage to tell her? Oneshot.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own any rights to Harry Potter. Ask JK Rowling if you want them.

**Summary:** Ron Weasley has been in love for 6 years. Will he ever have the courage to tell her that? One-shot.

6 years. He had been in love with her for 6 years, and he had never worked up the nerve to tell her. Ever since she had walked into the carriage and snootily informed him he had dirt on his nose. Ron laughed to himself.

'_I'll admit, not the best way to start a relationship.'_ He thought. He had tried to cover it up by being overly gruff with her, picking a fight virtually every day he'd known her. And then his defences had gone too far, on Hallowe'en of first year. His heart had almost stopped beating when Harry had reminded him that Hermione was in the bathrooms with a troll on the loose.

He stared broodingly into the crackling flames in the common room and promised himself tonight was the night he was going to tell her.

'_It can't be that hard, can it?'_ he wondered. _'After all, it's only three words. I love you.'_ He'd just ask her for a quiet word, and finally get it off his chest. The portrait creaked open and out of reflex, he looked to see who was coming in. Hermione's head preceded the rest of her into the common room. Seeing her, Ron lost his nerve. He stood up abruptly and strode up to the dormitories.

'_I can't do it. I can't just say after 6 years that I want to be more than friends!'_ He groaned as he came to his room. Stalking over to his bed, he threw himself on it. Harry, sitting on the windowsill, tore his gaze from the piece of parchment he was poring over and looked towards his best friend.

"Ron? What's up, mate?" he questioned. Ron groaned again, and buried his head in his pillow, so that his voice came out muffled.

"Oh, nothing at all." He replied, trying to sound light. "I'm just in love with my best friend, that's all." Harry sniggered.

"Aww. Didn't know you cared for me that much." He deadpanned. He knew exactly what Ron was talking about, of course. Everyone – excepting the two themselves – had known them to be in love with each other. The perfect couple.

"It's not funny, Harry. I'm in love with 'Mione, not you, you dolt." He snapped, lifting his head and lobbing the pillow at Harry, who ducked easily. 6 years of dodging bludgers had its advantages. He stood up and crossed over to the bed, leaving the parchment on the windowsill.

"Ron, listen. You and Hermione are probably the last people to actually realise that you love each other. Lavender and Parvati have been trying to set you up all year. Fred and George have been taking bets since the Yule Ball. Even Neville is getting sick of you two taking so long to get your act into gear."

"What do you mean? _Everyone knows!_" Harry nodded solemnly.

"Yeah. It's kind of obvious." Ron winced.

'_Everyone knows.'_ He felt like a fool. Up until now, he really hadn't thought that it was so obvious to everyone.

"Why didn't you say something?" he queried. Harry shrugged.

"Not my place to. Ron, if you love her, you need to tell her." He smiled. Abruptly, his expression turned serious.

"If you hurt her though, I swear you'll regret it. You're like a brother to me Ron, but Hermione's like my sister, and I don't want to see her hurt." Ron was shocked and furious at the thought.

"Merlin, Harry, what do you think I am? I love Hermione too much to hurt her."

"Good." The black haired boy grinned. "Now, what are you going to do?" Ron sat up abruptly.

"I'm going to tell her. She deserves to know. I've waited 6 years to tell her, and I'm not going to wait anymore." He decided, determined. He walked out of the room, then poked his head back in the door.

"Thanks, Harry." He said, leaving again quickly. Harry shook his head amusedly, and headed back to his windowsill. Ron stood at the top of the stairs, peeking down over the banister. Hermione sat in her favourite armchair by the fire, buried as usual in some book.

'_Facing Voldemort has got to be easier than this.'_ He thought. He glanced at the stone stairs. There were only 10 steps down to the common room, but never had every one felt so much like an eternity. Summoning Gryffindor courage, he placed his foot at the top of the stairs.

First step. _'I'm going to do this. It's not that hard, is it?'_

Step 2. _'What will I do if she rejects me? If she says she doesn't like me that way?'_

3 steps down. _'But what if she does? Could I live with it if I didn't ask her? If I never knew?'_

Number 4. _'What if I'm not good enough for her? How can I compare to Krum, or even Harry?'_

Halfway there now. _'Maybe I should turn back? Forget about telling her for say…another 6 years or so?'_

Sixth step. _'But could I stand for her to go out with someone else? Someone like McLaggen? If I do nothing, I could lose her forever.'_

Number 7. _'I can do this. I can tell her. I have to tell her.'_ He jumped the last three steps, feeling confident. Hermione was still sunk into the armchair by the fire, absorbed in her book. As Ron got closer, he caught a glance of the title on the cover.

'_Hogwarts, A History. Typical Hermione.'_ He smiled at his thoughts, continuing to walk towards her.

"Mione?" she looked up.

"Oh, hey Ron. What's up?" he shrugged.

"Not too much. Hermione, there's something I need to tell you." She set the book down, turning her full attention to him. As he took a breath to speak, Neville burst through the portrait hole.

"Hermione, Ron! Good, I found you. I need you to come with me right away! There's..."

'_Damn!' _Ron thought, not really paying attention to Neville as he cursed the situation. _'Why now, of all times? Couldn't it have waited five minutes?'_

"Sure Neville, we'll come right away. Um, Ron, what was it you wanted to say?" Hermione asked, looking at him apologetically. He plastered a grin on his face, shrugging at her.

"It's nothing important. It can wait. Lead on, Nev." He offered a hand to Hermione, pulling her up as Neville started for the exit. She smiled and thanked him, then turned to follow the other Gryffindor. Ron walked after them, musing.

'_No big deal.'_ He told himself. _'I've waited 6 years to tell her I love her. What's another night?'_

**AnimeAlexis:** Cool, my first Harry Potter story! I wrote this ages ago, I just never got the time to put it up. What do you think? I know it's quite fluffy, but I hope it's not too bad! Tell me what you think, please! Unless you want to flame me, in which case, keep cruel comments to yourself. I've no time for them.


End file.
